


Dominate Me

by FlashFan (lolsy)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has a kink, Barry wants to be dominated by his enemy, Dom Leonard, Dominance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Barry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolsy/pseuds/FlashFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having to listen to Lisa's paranoia of the Flash finding their hideout and the meta-humans, Len agrees to hack into the cameras put there by Wells aka Eobard to find out what they know. If that was the only way to get Lisa to shut up he was willing to do it, on one condition. He was the only one allowed to watch the camera footage.</p><p>This is set two weeks after "Rogue Air"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Len's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a quick one-shot and turned into a five chapter story, oh well. I haven't watched The Flash since it finished on TV so I haven't had chance to really recap anything. Therefore, this probably isn't going to be a very accurate story. I'm not following every detail of "Rogue Air" either, some is just made up but I did follow the plot. Anyways I hope you enjoy :)

It had been two weeks since Lisa, myself or Mick had seen the Flash team. After watching all of the meta-humans – or whatever they’re called – disappear into the night we left the scene of the crime, including team Flash. I was now currently sat on the old, ripped chair of one of our many safe houses along with my sister, Mick and the metas. Over the last two weeks they had eventually found us – being wanted criminals we all hung around the same sketchy areas and went to the same dive bars – and followed us back to the safe house.

As I sat in the warn out chair with a glass of scotch and looked around the room, the metas were sat at the cheap kitchen table having a game of poker, Mick was sat in another corner of the room fiddling with his heat gun and that left Lisa who was pacing the floor in front of me.  
“Lisa would you either stand still or come and sit down! You’re giving me a headache,” I sighed.  
“Well excuse me for being concerned!”  
“They’re not going to find us sis.”  
“How do you know? Lenny we stole their precious meta-humans. They will be turning every warehouse and abandoned apartment upside down looking for them. Eventually they’ll find us.”  
“We move around too often for them to find us.” Mick grumbled from his corner of the room.  
“See there you go!” I smiled at her, motioning towards Mick with my empty hand.  
“He’s the fastest man alive Lenny. It won’t take him long to look in every building of Central City until he finds us.”  
“Actually the man in yellow aka Dr. Wells or whatever his actual name is now, is the fastest man alive.” I smirked.

“Oh yea, about that. Didn’t you say the Flash had told you that whatever his name is, planted a load of hidden cameras into S.T.A.R Labs to spy on all of them?”  
I thought back to night I ran into Barry at Saints and Sinners,  
_“Why are you so blue?” I asked Barry as he approached me._  
_“Nothing that concerns you.”_  
_“That’s got to be a first.”_  
_I saw the hint of a smile but it was soon erased._  
_“We just found out Wells wasn’t who we thought he was. He’s planted all of these cameras in the lab and even in our homes just to spy on us.”_  
_“That’s creepy.”_  
_“I just feel so violated, Caitlin managed to hack into the feed and shut them down. However, I’m not here to have a heart to heart. I need to ask you a favor…”_  
I blinked away the memory focusing back onto Lisa.  
“What about them?”  
“What if we hacked into the feed and used them to spy on the Flash and his team. At least this way we’ll know if they’re at least on our tails.”  
“Okay first of all, Caitlin shut down the feed they’re no longer running. Two, sis I’m a bank robber not a computer hacker. How the hell am I supposed to hack into the cameras even if they were still up and running?”

“See Lenny, you’re problem is that you don’t think outside the box often enough. We don’t have to do it, I have a friend who could hack the cameras easily even if they are shut down. He could get them back up in minutes.” Lisa smiled.  
“If I agree to this, will you let this paranoia go and shut the fuck up?” I asked, tired of her voice.  
I could hear Mick chuckling over in his corner finding my wearing patience amusing. I could see how it could be entertaining considering it’s normally him who’s losing his temper.  


“I promise Lenny if you allow me to do this I won’t ever bother you again!”  
“I highly doubt that, but as long as it’s not over the metas then I guess I will allow it. There is however one condition!”  
I watched as her face fell slightly.  
“What?” She asked, sounding almost afraid to hear the answer.  
“I am the only one who watches the video footage.”  
“What?! Why?”  
“One because if I allow you to monitor it you’ll become obsessed and won’t leave it alone. Two, I guaranteed the Flash’s identity would remain a secret. Therefore you can’t see the footage anyways because that would be breaking my promise.”  
She sighed, clearly frustrated.  
“Take it or leave it Lisa. This is the only option.”  
“Fine, deal!” 

The next afternoon Lisa’s friend stopped by and to my surprise he was actually able to hack into the camera system. It was up and running through a program on my laptop, I made sure to lock my laptop with a password as well as the program the camera footage was running through. I was not giving Lisa or any of the others a chance to break my vow towards Barry. As much as we are enemies I wouldn’t break a promise, a simple deal like the last one, yes. A promise, no. With everyone sitting around the safe house I didn’t risk looking at the camera footage, besides I wasn’t that interested. It was more to keep Lisa sane. I would take a quick peek at it tonight when everyone leaves the house to go to the bar. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to spend one night in this week. 


	2. Barry's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had to do a little research for this chapter so forgive me if it's not entirely accurate. It's about the same length as the last chapter, I did try to make it longer but it all depends where I want the POV to end. Anyways I hope you enjoy :)

It was around five as I made my way into the main area of S.T.A.R labs to find Cisco and Caitlin pinning photos, articles and other printed out facts onto a board. I had just come from the police station after finishing up my shift for the day. As I got closer to the board I realized it was the rogues, it included all of the meta-humans that escaped – excluding Deathbolt considering Snart killed him – along with Cold, Lisa and Heatwave.  
“Oh hey Barry. We thought we’d pull all of the facts together on the rogues, it might help us recapture the metas.” Caitlin smiled when she saw I had entered the room.  
“Okay, what do you guys have so far?” I asked, intrigued to find out some of the information.

It was now Cisco who chimed into the conversation.  
“Well first up we have Mark Mardon aka Weather Wizard!” Cisco beamed at the nickname, one of the many things he was proud of were his nicknames.  
“So far all we know is he’s a bank robber and the only weakness he has is the weather wand Cisco created.” Caitlin finished, Cisco beaming beside her at the name of the weather wand.  
“Then there’s Roy Bivolo aka-“ Cisco was cut off by Caitlin.  
“Rainbow Raider!” She beamed at the nickname she had come up with that Bivolo preferred to Cisco’s.  
“Anyway, we know he is a bank robber but also an artist. His weakness is colour. Typically red and yellow, it reverses the effect of his powers.” Cisco continued.  
“Then there’s Shawna Baez aka peek-a-boo” Caitlin smiled at her creation of the nickname.  
“We know she can teleport, she’s a criminal obviously and her weakness is sightlessness. Without being able to see, she can’t see where she wants to teleport to.” Caitlin continued.

“Up next we have Kyle Nimbus aka The Mist” Cisco said with dramatic hand effects.  
“With gas mimicry he is able to transform into a toxic cloud of hydrogen cyanide mixed with a sedative. He’s an assassin. His weaknesses are the wind, if he moves too fast or is caught in the wind the air current can strain him and force him to return to his original form.” Cisco explained.  
Caitlin then turned to face me before continuing,  
“A big weakness for him is when you use your arms to make a speed vacuum, you drain his gas particles leaving them needing to be recharged.”  
I gave a slight nod and indicated for them to continue.  
“Next up is Mick Rory aka Heat wave.” Cisco continued.  
“He is a pyromaniac criminal and obviously a non meta. He uses the heat gun as his weapon and so far on his personality we know he’s unstable and can sometimes lose focus. Also of course he is hot-headed.” Cisco started laughing at himself on the latest pun.  
I couldn’t help but chuckle at Caitlin’s unimpressed look.

“Then there’s Lisa Snart aka Golden Glider, who we don’t actually have that much information on. Obviously she’s Leonard Snart’s younger sister.” Caitlin continued.  
I couldn’t help but grit my teeth at his name, I was still so angry at him for the betrayal the other week. If he hadn’t of done what he did we wouldn’t even be in this mess right now. I made myself relax as Caitlin continued to speak.  
“She’s a criminal and obviously also a non meta, her weapon is the gold gun.”  
As Cisco was about to carry on Caitlin quickly added,  
“Oh and she’s also Cisco’s latest crush.”  
I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the annoyed look on Cisco’s face.  
He sighed and started to continue.  
“Lastly is-“  
“Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold.” I interrupted, my teeth gritted tight once again.  
“Yea.” Cisco said quietly, a look of worry on his face from my expression.  
“We can skip him, I already know everything I need to know about him.” I said, still through gritted teeth.

“Okay. Well we were going to leave now but I don’t think you should be left alone.” Caitlin said, worry all over her expression.  
I forced myself to calm down and relax my features, I don’t want to worry the two of them or ruin their evenings.  
“No you guys go I’m fine. I think I’m just gonna hang back here and do a little more research.”  
“Are you sure, because I don’t mind staying man.” Cisco tried to persuade me.  
“No I’m fine really. I’ll see if I can come up with anything new or interesting.” I smiled.  
“Okay, only if you’re sure.” Caitlin said, still looking worried.  
“Honestly you guys, I’m fine. Go enjoy your evenings.” I smiled.  
They picked up their belongings and headed out of the main door.  
Once they had gone I pulled out a chair and placed it in front of the board. As I sat there, there was only one picture I looked at and it was Cold’s. 

I couldn’t help but admire the man’s incredibly handsome face, okay he made me mad. Probably the maddest I’ve been since my mother’s death, but whenever I saw him my stomach would always turn. His smirk when he knew he had won a battle always gave me a warm feeling all over. The intense gaze of his eyes when we were in combat always sent a warm feeling trailing down towards my groin. I had all of these different emotions running through my head. I wanted nothing more than to see the man suffer for what he did, but at the same time I would have loved for him to pin me up against the nearest wall and just fuck me. It was then that I noticed my hard arousal bulging at the front of my pants, I slowly started to trail one of my hands down towards it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wold update once a week, I'm still planning on doing that. I decided to post another chapter this week because they haven't been that long and I feel bad but from now on they will probably be once a week. The next chapter will also start to get a lot more interesting :)


	3. Len's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the next chapter is here and I'm happy to say it is a longer chapter than the others, twice as long actually. It's just under 2000 words so I hope you enjoy :)

Once Lisa, Mick and the others left the safe house to go on one of their usual nights out to whatever bar they could find, I headed over to the armchair Mick had been sat in earlier and switched my laptop on. When the laptop finally loaded, I sat it on my lap then entered the password to find the file holding the program for the cameras. I then entered the password for that folder. If Lisa wasn’t such a snoop I wouldn’t have to go through this much trouble to hide things from her. I waited as the program began to load up on the computer screen. I would have much rather preferred to have gone out with everyone else tonight, but if it would make Lisa relax then I was happy to stay in for one night of the week. 

The program was now loaded up on the screen there were loads of different squares, each one containing different rooms and camera angles of S.T.A.R Labs. Nobody seemed to be at the lab as I was looking at all of the different empty rooms of the building, when finally I came to the main room. I remembered being in this room the last time I had made the deal with them two weeks ago. When I looked at one of the camera angles it was facing what looked like a board with different pieces of paper pinned to it. I used the controls on the computer program to zoom the picture in – Lisa’s friend had shown me how – and see what was on the papers. 

To my surprise I think Lisa may actually be right for once, each piece of paper had different information on all of us. At the top of the board it was titled _Rogues _, so they have been trying to collect information on the meta-humans. The only thing was there wasn’t just information on the meta-humans but also Lisa, Mick and myself included. I noticed I didn’t have a picture by my information like everyone else though, they probably saw enough of my face to not need a picture of it. I scrolled down to the next line of camera feeds to see if there was anything else around the room involving the rogues, Lisa is probably going to be proud of this camera idea now. I really don’t need her gloating around me all day tomorrow. A sudden but quiet cough made me come out of my thoughts, of course Wells would have added microphones to the cameras so there’d be sound as well.__

When I looked at the next camera feed it was still showing that main room of the labs but at a slightly different angle. I now knew someone was definitely still at the labs, it was Barry from the looks of it. The camera was facing his back so all I could see was the back of his head looking down, while he was sat in a computer desk chair. I found a different camera angle showing the front of Barry but not directly, it was slightly angled to the side. I made the image full screen and zoomed in a little to see what he was looking at. It was then that I saw he was holding a picture of me, well that explains why my picture wasn’t on the board. I noticed Barry’s free hand beginning to trail down his body and my eyes began to widen as I realized what he was about to do. As I had predicted he grabbed the bulge – that I had only just noticed – at the front of his pants. 

He had started to massage himself and was not holding back as I heard his moaning coming through my laptop speakers. I was just about to shut my laptop lid down and give him some privacy when his next words stopped me,  
“Fuck me Captain Cold.”  
I couldn’t help the smirk that had made it’s was across my face.  
“You bad boy, you’re not as good as everyone thinks,” I was now mumbling to myself.  
I didn’t even attempt to look away as he began to open the front of his pants and slip his hand inside. In fact I just copied his actions myself, feeling my own arousal building up. As I pulled my member out of my pants I looked up to the screen and noticed he had done the same thing. I took in his impressive length, noting it wasn’t quite as big as mine but still just above average.  
“Fuck Cold… Yes!” He panted over the speakers, I noticed he was using his pre-cum as a nice lubricant. 

I shimmied out of my pants, socks and shoes kicking them onto the floor, the laptop was hot on my bare legs but I could survive through it to get the view I’m getting now. I pulled my sweater over my head and chucked it across the room, at this point I couldn’t care less where it landed. As I began to stroke my semi-hard dick again, Barry stood up and placed my picture on the short side of the desk next to where the computers sat. I thought he was getting up to leave and my fun would be over but as usual The Flash did not disappoint. He pushed his skinny jeans down the rest of his legs and kicked them to the side along with his socks and sneakers, soon his shirt followed. I continued stroking myself, my own pre-cum working as an excellent lube. I watched the computer screen as he turned his back to me and straddled the chair. He was sat so his butt was at the edge of the chair, his long torso leaning forward so his arms could rest on top of the back of the chair and he could easily see my picture sat on the desk top. 

I could see one of his hands still moving in front of him – I assume still jacking himself off – while the other reached up to hold onto my picture. All you could hear coming through the speakers was his heavy panting breath, every now and then a silent moan would escape. The hand that was jacking him off them came to reach behind himself, I noticed it was completely covered in his pre-cum. As his other hand dropped the picture and came around to spread his ass cheeks, I realized my mouth was open where I was gaping at the screen. Was he about to do what I think he was about to do? My question was answered once he started circling his hole with his cum soaked finger, before pushing further inside. 

“Argh… Fuck yes… Fuck me hard Captain Cold!” He cried.  
I instantly felt myself grow fully hard at what I was witnessing, The Flash fingering himself while fantasising about his nemesis aka me! It couldn’t get much better than that.  
“M-More, I need fucking more!” He moaned.  
I then watched as he inserted another one of his fingers inside himself, I couldn’t have asked for a better camera angle than this one.  
“Mhmm j-just like that sir,” his voice was so horse.  
“Fuck scarlet,” I moaned myself, it wasn’t till then I noticed how fast I had been pumping myself. Trying to keep in time with Barry’s finger fucking. 

This carried on for a little while until he inserted a third figure, I could feel myself getting closer to my release. Not before I saw Barry do what he did next though, because he began to vibrate his whole body around his three fingers.  
“Yeah Cold… I bet you like that.”  
“You naughty boy, maybe you’re not so innocent.” I smirked to myself.  
I had to admit though, I couldn’t stop thinking about how good that would feel around my hard cock. I noticed his pace and panting had picked up and it was now obvious he was close. I felt myself begin to pick up my own speed feeling close to the edge. After several more minutes I watched as Barry began to arch his back and his panting became extremely heavy.  
“Fuck Cold… I’m cuming… I’m fuck… Argh yes!” With that Barry was done.  
I continued at a fast stroking pace as I watched Barry slump forward in the chair, coming down from his high.  
“Mhmm… Yes, fuck scarlet!” I moaned as I shot my load over my hand, computer screen and a little dropped onto my thighs. 

As my breathing became steady and normal again, I sat the laptop on the arm of the chair and went to get some wet paper towel. I cleaned the screen without paying any attention as to what was happening on the camera feed. When it was clean I just closed the program and shut the laptop down without as much as a peak. Putting it away, I then cleaned off my thighs and hands. I redressed and went to sit in my spot from earlier that afternoon, I sat back and closed my eyes wondering what the hell had just happened. Don’t get me wrong the kid was attractive I don’t deny that, I know a pretty face when I see one. What bothers me is that was my arch nemesis, my enemy. I could have switched that computer off when I saw what was about to happen but I didn’t. Barry had no control, he didn’t know it was happening. I however could have easily prevented that from happening, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look the kid in the face the same way again. That’s if he’ll even talk to me, he’s supposed to be mad at… wait isn’t he supposed to be mad at me? 

I was brought out of my thoughts though when everyone came loudly crashing back through the door from their night out.  
“Snart, you should have been there, you missed your sister and Mardon singing Don’t Go Breaking My Heart,” Mick roared with laughter.  
It was nice to see him happy rather than angry for once, even if he was slightly drunk.  
“Is that so?” I questioned, smiling towards Lisa.  
“Well Mick, Lenny here was too busy getting me information about what’s been going on in S.T.A.R. Labs.” She smiled back towards me.  
Oh if only she knew what I had witnessed tonight, but I will not be telling anyone about that.  
“Well little sister, I hate to admit it but you were right.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s exactly what you suspected. They have a whole board dedicated to us. They have pictures, articles and little bit of information on each of us.” 

“See I told you Lenny! I think we need to visit team Flash and let them know who they’re messing with.” She smirked.  
“You know what sis, I don’t think that’s a bad idea.”  
She beamed towards me.  
“Tomorrow you and me will go and pay S.T.A.R. Labs a visit.” I smirked.  
She gave me another quick smile before skipping off to help Mick lay down because of his slightly drunken state.  
Although Lisa thought we were mainly going there to deal with the Rogues situation – and we would discuss that with them – it was mainly The Flash I needed to have a discussion with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things got more interesting in this chapter, it got tricky to write at some parts but I powered through. I think the next chapter is going to be my favorite and my favorite one to write so I can't wait to see how it turns out :)


	4. Barry's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I kept planning out days to update and then it always got pushed aside because other things came up. This new chapter is just under 2000 words so I hope that somewhat makes up for it, I hope you enjoy! :)

As I awoke in my bedroom I headed down the hallway and to the bathroom still half asleep, instantly remembering my previous actions from the night before. After going to the bathroom I splashed some cool water over my face to help wake me up, and hopefully wash away the memories from the night before. I didn’t even have anyone I could talk to about it, if I told anyone I knew about it I would no longer be breathing. I literally think Joe would behead me, I can only imagine him saying,  
_“Barry he’s a criminal, you are not only The Flash but you also work for the CCPD. What were you thinking? That would never work out!”_  
I could also imagine Caitlin and Cisco’s reactions,  
_“Dude he tried to kill you and my brother, not to mention he kidnapped me and Caitlin!”_ and _“Barry, Cisco’s right, it would never work.”_

Thinking about all these different possible reactions only made me realize even more how crazy I was last night, like seriously! What was I thinking? I could only feel guilty now thinking about it, he’s hurt so many of my friends and family. How could I think of him like that? Well I know exactly how, the way he stares me down in a heated battle, or the way we chase after one another. I’m always the one doing the chasing, the one always trying to be in charge. It was just nice to think of it being the other way around for once. I mean I would never let him be in charge when it’s a crime or something – the whole city would be in chaos - but if it was in the bedroom, well that’s a different story.

It was then I felt a twitching at my groin, I need to think about dead puppies or something! I can’t keep thinking about this, what happens if we were in a battle again? That suit’s pretty tight, I can’t hide a boner in that. I’m supposed to be mad at him anyway, I shouldn’t be thinking about him like that. I didn’t even have to go to the police department today so I couldn’t distract myself and keep my mind off things. I had caught up on all my reports and lab tests that I had to run so Singh gave me the day off. I guess I could head to S.T.A.R labs and see if there was any crimes I could stop. I quickly got dressed and then rushed off to Jitters to pick up some coffee, it also gave me something else to do.

“Hey guys!” I greeted Cisco and Caitlin as I handed them a coffee each.  
“Hey!” they responded.  
“So any crimes for me to stop today?”  
“Actually no, it’s been a really quiet day so far. Nothings come up on the monitors, there might have been some small ones that police have already dealt with though.” Caitlin smiled.  
“You could help us out on finding some more info on the Rogues though.” Cisco added.  
“Sure, have you guys been able to add any more information to what we already have?”  
“No, not really.” Caitlin said, while tapping away on her computer keyboard.  
I just sat down at one of the other computer monitors when an alarm went off to say that there were people trying to enter the lab. 

I knew it couldn’t be Joe or Eddie because they know the code to get in, it could be Iris considering she’s knew to all this. She only found out last week with the whole Grodd thing so she may have forgot the passcode. I watched a Caitlin pulled up the surveillance feed, Cisco was leaning over our shoulders to look.  
“It’s Cold and Lisa.” She said, sounding worried.  
This had to be a cruel joke, out of anyone who could have showed up it had to be him. The one person on the planet I didn’t need to see. I was still angry because of his betrayal and not to mention my guilty feelings of last night. I took a deep breath before making my decision,  
“Ask them what they want.”  
Cisco and Caitlin just looked at me like I was crazy.  
“Well they know someone will be here.”

“What do you want?” Caitlin said down the intercom in her unusual angry tone.  
“We want to discuss the situation with the Rogues.”  
It was Cold’s voice that came through the speakers, it sent shivers traveling down my spine. No! I must stop thinking about him like that, bad Barry! He betrayed you, he’s your enemy not your friend.  
“You mean our meta-humans!”  
It was now Cisco’s angry voice travelling through the intercom system.  
“We know you’re looking for them and have a whole board dedicated to the Rogues.”  
It was a relief to hear Lisa’s voice instead of Cold’s, it took away some of the pressure. Caitlin looked towards me, concern and worry in her eyes. Cisco reached over to turn the intercom off.  
“What do we do dude? Wells used to deal with this stuff.”  
After releasing a deep sigh I finally answered.  
“Let them in.”  
“What? Barry they’re probably armed, and you and Cold aren’t on the best of terms as it is.” Caitlin said.  
“We need to know how much they know and how they know.” I replied.  
“And if they’re lying?” Cisco asked.  
“Why would they be lying? They have no other reason to come here.” I answered, while leaning over Caitlin to hit the switch and let them in.

I quickly speed dressed into my suit so Lisa wouldn’t know my identity, it only took two seconds.  
“About time.” Cold sighed as he entered the room, Lisa behind him.  
“Don’t push it Snart.” I growled, the anger had returned to my emotions.  
He just looked me up and down before Caitlin spoke.  
“How do you know about the board?”  
“We hacked into the cameras Wells hid in here. I believe Flash over there told my brother about them when we were allies.” Lisa smirked.  
“We were never allies!” Cisco interrupted angrily.  
“Oh hush Cisco, I know you dream about me.”  
“Anyway, moving on.” - Cold interrupted – “I was watching the camera footage last night, I believe it was just _**you**_ here Flash as in by _**yourself**_.” He just smirked at me while talking.  
I could instantly feel my face start to go pale as I caught on to what he was hinting at immediately.  
“I saw the board along with _**other**_ things.” He continued to smirk.

I felt like I was going to pass out, it was bad enough I did those things to myself, knowing he saw and watched it. Wait, he could have stopped watching it if he wanted! Does that make the situation better or worse? I completely forgot about the cameras after Caitlin shut them all off.  
“What other things?” Lisa asked, interrupting my thoughts.  
Cisco and Caitlin just looked confused but I kept my head low hoping they wouldn’t ask me if I saw anything. I was hoping Cold would save me some dignity and not tell everyone, he obviously hadn’t told Lisa… Yet. Thankfully he must have some kind of heart because he saved me from what could have been a very mortifying moment.  
“Nothing relevant or important.”  
“Wait, how did you get access to the cameras? They were disabled.” I tried to now change the subject slightly.  
“I know someone, he got them all running within minutes.” Lisa answered.  
“Probably should have got them completely took out Scarlet.” Cold said with a knowing smirk.  
I could feel my face heating up under his gaze so I lowered it hoping nobody would make a comment. Luckily my mask covered my neck and most of my face.

“Look, who cares about the stupid cameras? The point is, back off!” I could hear Lisa angrily interrupt.  
“Why should we? They metas were safely locked away until you let them loose to run around the city.” Caitlin argued angrily.  
It wasn’t often you saw this side of Caitlin, but everyone in the room knew Cisco would not disagree or get in Lisa’s way.  
“Ladies, please.” I looked up to see Snart stood between the two women.  
“The meta-humans are fine, they’re with us. You have no need to worry.” Cold tried to reassure but Cisco’s scoff in the background made it clear he wasn’t convinced.  
“We’ll leave the quarrelling for another time.” He finished.  
I watched as Snart turned to completely face his sister.  
“Sis take my bike and go back to the safe house. I’ll meet you there in a bit.”  
“What? Why?”  
It was obvious this was not part of the plan by Lisa’s hesitation.  
“I need a word here with Flash.”  
Giving her brother one last glance and him returning a slight smile, Lisa headed out of the room and back towards the main entrance.

“Don’t you two have anywhere else to be?” Cold asked, turning to face Caitlin and Cisco.  
“We’re not leaving you alone with him!” Cisco almost shouted.  
Over the months of me being _The Flash_ Cisco and myself have bonded so much, we’re pretty much brothers. It’s comforting to know he will always stand up for me or beside me and I will always do the same. Right now though, I know why Cold wants to talk and I know I have to do this.  
“Guys I’ll be fine. I’m _The Flash_ , if he tries anything I can easily dodge it and fight back.”  
They just both stare at me in concern, especially Caitlin.  
“Guys he just wants to talk. Go and get some brunch, by the time you get back he’ll be gone.” I reasoned.  
After giving me one final glance each, they grabbed their stuff and headed out.  
This now left me and Snart in the silence of the room, alone. I couldn’t help but start to rub the back of my leather covered neck like I do whenever I’m nervous.  
“So… Ugh… about last night” I said in a shaky breath.  
I thought it would be better to get straight to the point, but the awkwardness was proving me wrong.

I watched as Cold slowly strolled closer to me before he finally spoke up,  
“Yeah, now what was that about kid?”  
I became more aware as he began to get closer and closer to myself.  
“I saw you do some pretty naughty things to yourself.” He smirked as he stood over top of me.  
I could feel the heat of my blush from earlier begin to rise up my neck and to my face again, I was grateful for the suit hiding most of it. He’s now seen me in a vulnerable and private moment, I wasn’t going to let him intimidate me anymore.  
“Fuck. You. Cold.” I spat out each word, as I could feel myself stepping back as he began to crowd my space.  
I couldn’t go any further once I felt the back of my legs hit the computer desk in the middle of the room.  
Looking him in the eyes while he towered over me, his next words changed everything.  
“Actually I think you wanted me to fuck you, and it’s _**Captain Cold**_!” He growled out, pushing the weight of himself into me and the desk.  
I couldn’t help the feeling going to my groin once he had me pinned between himself and the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before I had this story planned for five chapters but I'm changing it to six because I've decided to add an extra chapter. I will try and keep the updating more on schedule now but I make no promises because my plans can change so quickly. 
> 
> Also thank you for all the great comments and kudos everyone has been leaving it's nice to know people are enjoying the stories I am writing. 
> 
> Finally for any Tumblr people (And I know there are a lot out there!) I did start a ColdFlash blog on there called [coldflashfan](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coldflashfan). It's just random ColdFlash posts that I've made or reblogged so follows are welcome.
> 
> Hopefully I will have Chapter 5 up next week :)

**Author's Note:**

> By the way some chapters may be shorter and some may be longer, this is because I wanted to alternate the POV's. It will switch between Snart's and Barry's, so it's hard to make the chapters around the same length. Lastly, I will update this once a week. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter :)


End file.
